


Let guilt fade away

by lunarblossoms



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblossoms/pseuds/lunarblossoms
Summary: EmetWol Week Day 5 : Fight | HealZeph and Emet spend a quiet night on the shores of Kholusia.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	Let guilt fade away

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place very shortly after 5.0 (with a very different ending in Zeph's canon).
> 
> Title comes from the song Underneath It by Asgeir.

It's a quiet night. The only sound is the gentle ebb and flow of the waves along the shore where Zeph lays on the sand, gazing up at the sky. Despite the close proximity to Eulmore, he had managed to find a small secluded spot along the beach in Kholusia that keeps the city out of sight and affords him the nice solitude of the night air along with a pleasant, cool breeze.

He had spent the day down in the Tempest, moving between the remnants of Amaurotine architecture and walking the familiar path from the Ondo Cups down to the familiar recreation of the ancient city, burning each step in his mind and filling in page after page in his journal, chronicles of his journeys and his memories, of the past and present that before stood and now stands at the bottom of the Kholusian sea. It's strange how comforting it all feels now, remembering what once remained always out of his grasp, what used to exist only as a vague dream he once had... that now blooms in his mind, more and more filling in as the fog lifts.

He's come so far… He never would have thought it possible, not when the road to get here was so long and winding and felt endless, like a drop into a shadowy abyss. But he hit the bottom in the end, feet touching solid ground for maybe the first time in all his life, and he feels much more whole now. Like he's finally who he was meant to be. 

And he's glad of that, heart warm in his chest like a small flame as he lifts one hand and reaches up, as if he could hold the stars that twinkle above him in the midnight sky. His fingers close around empty air but he imagines the shimmering lights flickering against his palm all the same. A reminder that he's never been alone, even in his darkest moments.

He didn't make it here by himself, after all.

His partner shifts beside him, closer, leaning over Zeph and blocking out the view with the silhouette of his form. "What are you thinking about, Zeph?"

Zeph smiles, eyes adjusting after a moment, and he blinks up at the soft expression that greets him. Golden eyes search his, as bright and probing as the stars themselves, and smooth lips are gingerly pursed.

"Emet," he replies affectionately. He moves his hand from the sky and rests it against Emet's cheek, the warmth of his skin spreading from Zeph's fingertips outward, white locks of hair brushing his knuckles, and he hums contentedly when Emet leans into the touch. "Just... Thinking about everything, I suppose. The past-  _ my past _ . The present and how we got here… How glad I am, to be here and have you at my side. Thanks for coming with me today."

Emet shifts again, this time so that he can press his lips to Zeph's palm and place his own hand over the back of Zeph's. "But of course. You always were fond of retrospection," he says, slightly muffled into Zeph's skin, but full of undoubtable warmth. "...Persy."

The use of his old name sets off a spark in Zeph's chest, a chain reaction, his heart fluttering and thumping like it will break free from underneath his ribs while heat spreads through his bloodstream like wildfire from his head to his toes.

He's so happy he can barely stand it.

"Hades," he whispers back, unable to stop himself from beaming at Emet.

At the use of his own name, Emet seems to take a sharp breath, his hand around Zeph's tightening for a moment- and then he pulls hard, lifting Zeph into a seated position and at the same time, yanking him forward into Emet's arms in one swift motion. And then he's kissing Zeph, something simultaneously so passionate and yet so tender, with so much love, that all Zeph can do is melt against him and kiss back.

When Emet pulls away, it isn't far and he begins to instead place placid kisses all over Zeph's face, the sensation warm and soft, heat blooming under his skin with each press of lips to his cheeks. Zeph hums again, his eyelids fluttering closed while he revels in Emet's touch. He's more than happy to spend the night like this, just the two of them, especially after having spent such a wonderful day together as well, so he relaxes in Emet's arms and sighs contentedly.

They stay like that for a while, just holding each other while Emet continues to kiss Zeph. But as Emet's kisses slow to stop, and Zeph thinks to ask if something is amiss, he suddenly feels fingers brushing against his right cheek, up over his eyelid, and the answer to his question is spoken without words.

"You don't still feel guilty about it, do you?" He asks quietly, opening his eyes to find barely masked pain shining in Emet's pupils.

Emet gives him a rueful smile. "... It's hard not to," he replies, his hand dropping down to Zeph's shoulder a second later as his gaze flickers past Zeph into the distance, unfocused and somber. "How could I not blame myself when I… I allowed such a thing to mar your beautiful face?"

"Hades…" Zeph huffs, his brow creasing in endeared frustration. "You know it was not your fault. I'll remind you over and over again, no matter how long it takes for you to believe it."

The point of contention is a scar: a downward gash over Zeph's right eye, from his eyebrow down to the middle of his cheek. A result of a certain fight. He can still remember how it had felt… No moment in all his life had felt more important. Higher tensions between them than Zeph had ever thought possible, while Emet fought to bring back the past and Zeph fought to protect the future, as they clashed at the bottom of the Tempest. Zeph had done all he could to hold out long enough, dodging Emet's blows to the best of his abilities and restraining himself from righting back, so that his words might reach Emet and bring about an end to their needless confrontation, but it had been difficult with Emet pulling out all the stops. In fact, that Zeph made it out with only a small scar is somewhat of a miracle if he really thinks about it. After all, Emet truly believed it to be the end for them- for him- and meant to go out with a bang.

But that… It was Zeph's choice, not any fault of Emet's. Zeph could have fought back, he could have tried to force Emet into submission with aggressive combat and he decided not to. Despite knowing that Emet intended to fight until the death, despite knowing this was supposed to be the finale, a dying gasp of breath before Emet saw himself losing to Zeph and fading away… Zeph chose a different end. A new beginning. For his own sake and for Emet's. He would do it all over again, if he had to, and make all the same choices if it meant saving Emet, protecting the First, and remembering his past life.

With another small sigh, and his mind made up, he smiles again and leans closer to Emet once more so that he can brush his nose against Emet's, the sensation lighting off fireworks under his ribcage. "Truly, the scar I don't mind one bit," he says earnestly, meeting Emet's gaze as he speaks. "In fact, it's physical proof of how hard I was willing to fight for us… To fight for our love. And besides, it healed just fine, didn't it? Nothing to worry about. I'm glad it's there to remind me of what it took to get here, what I almost lost but held onto, against all odds."

Zeph sees the shift in Emet's eyes, the sorrow slowly drifting away until the tides of love prevail and all that remains is pure adoration swimming in liquid gold.

"You… How do you do it?" Emet's voice is so soft, so gentle and warm, and he's looking at Zeph so tenderly that Zeph feels like melting all over again. "How do you always know just what to say?"

And Zeph beams at him, cupping Emet's face in his palms, stroking Emet's cheek with his thumb. "Because I know you," he replies in a whisper. "Because I love you."

One second Emet is blinking at him and the next, Zeph is tackled back to the ground and Emet's pinning him down, kissing him again with overpowering ardor. Zeph giggles a little against Emet's lips, hands snaking up to the small of Emet's back, but he gives himself over to Emet's love without hesitating.

He feels rather than hears the, "I love you, too," that Emet breathes into his mouth. Better than air itself flowing into his lungs.

Yes, this is a perfect night, Zeph thinks. He's right where he's supposed to be.


End file.
